


Kpop oneshots

by Newt_bby_multifandom



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Day6 (Band), GOT7, NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Bang Chan-centric, Eating Disorders, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Hwang Hyunjin-centric, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newt_bby_multifandom/pseuds/Newt_bby_multifandom
Summary: Oneshots for Stray kids, Ateez, Nct/Wayv, Got7, Bts,Day6 and Superm. I will write pretty much everything you request for those groups no matter how angsty or fluffy it is. I'm also happy to write crossovers if you wish. Also if you have a fav group you would like to see still feel free to request it, chances are I'll look into them and write it anyway :)Feel free to send a request :)
Relationships: Bang Chan & Everyone, Byun Baekhyun & Everyone, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten & Everyone, Choi Jongho & Everyone, Choi San & Everyone, Choi Youngjae & Everyone, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin & Everyone, Han Jisung | Han & Everyone, Huang Ren Jun & Everyone, Hwang Hyunjin & Everyone, Hwang Hyunjin/Original Male Character(s), Im Jaebum | JB/Everyone, Jackson Wang & Everyone, Jeon Jungkook & Everyone, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Everyone, Jung Sungchan & Everyone, Jung Wooyoung & Everyone, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Everyone, Kang Yeosang & Everyone, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Everyone, Kim Hongjoong & Everyone, Kim Jongin | Kai & Everyone, Kim Jungwoo (NCT) & Everyone, Kim Namjoon | RM & Everyone, Kim Seokjin | Jin & Everyone, Kim Seungmin & Everyone, Kim Taehyung | V & Everyone, Kim Yugyeom & Everyone, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam & Everyone, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Everyone, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) & Everyone, Lee Jeno & Everyone, Lee Minho | Lee Know & Everyone, Lee Taemin & Everyone, Lee Taeyong & Everyone, Liu Yang Yang & Everyone, Mark Lee (NCT) & Everyone, Mark Tuan & Everyone, Min Yoongi | Suga & Everyone, Moon Taeil/Everyone, Na Jaemin & Everyone, Nakamoto Yuta & Everyone, Osaki Shotaro & Everyone, Park Jimin (BTS) & Everyone, Park Jinyoung & everyone, Park Jisung (NCT) & Everyone, Park Seonghwa & Everyone, Qian Kun & Everyone, Song Mingi & Everyone, Suh Youngho | Johnny & Everyone, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery & Everyone, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas & Everyone, Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun & Everyone, Yang Jeongin | I.N & Everyone, Zhong Chen Le & Everyone
Comments: 21
Kudos: 7





	1. Requests

Heyyy this is a oneshot book obviously lol.

Please feel free to send requests, it can be any ship (Romantic or platonic) from Stray kids, Ateez, Bts, Nct/Wayv, Got7 and Superm (more bands may be added later cause I plan to get more into bands such as TXT and Seventeen) but it doesn't have to be a ship or even have other members in. It can be as fluffy or as angsty as you like with sad endings or happy endings I don't mind. It can basically be whatever, you can request smut if you want but I've never written it before so it may suck lmao. I'm also happy to write crossovers if you want to see other groups interacting. If you have a group you really like and want to send a request in for also feel free because chances are I'll look into them and write it anyway :)

Edit: You can now request Day6 oneshots :)


	2. Hyunjin/OMC not requested

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw. There is an implication of an eating disorder in here but barely, blink and you'll miss it. 
> 
> Also I know this wasnt requested but I was reading fanfiction and got sad and wanted to write this lmao sorry.

He remembered the way it used to be, late night car rides and laughter, soft kisses in a warm bed lit up by the sunrise slipping through the curtains. He remembers the love as they smiled at each other and intertwined their fingers. He remembers the unending love that they promised would never disappear. And it's not that it did but rather that it did more bad than good. 

"Its not goodbye right? Promise me" he begged "Promise me this isn't goodbye" tears streamed down his face as he clutched onto the hand on his cheek.

"It is for now" Hyunjin replied, tears also rolling down his face as he cupped his boyfriends face. "Its not goodbye forever okay" he reassured, hands shaking as he attempted to wipe some tears with his thumbs "But we both know that this isnt doing us any good. We we're good together we were, but now it's just damaging us trying to fix eachother when we need to work on ourself first, okay" his voice shook as he voiced what they both knew. They'd been dancing around it for weeks now, they knew it was coming but wanted to avoid it for as long as possible. 

"We were good together" Hyunjin repeated, voice cracking, "And maybe in the future we will be good together again. I dont know, but please dont wait for me okay. If you need to move on to heal, then that's okay" he wasn't sure who he was trying to convince at this point as more tears streamed down. "I know this relationship isnt doing us good so if you need to forget me to heal yourself dont feel bad okay, promise me you wont feel bad" 

His boyfriend shook his head "I wont forget you, I wont, I wont I swear. Please dont do this. I love you" his voice trailed off into a whisper as he pleased with Hyunjin.

Hyunjin nodded sadly "You will, you will and you may not see it now but this is what we need. And if we meet in the future then we can try again okay. I love you. I wont forget you" 

And with that his placed a soft kiss on his lips, savouring the salty taste before he moved away, wiping his ex's tears from protruding cheek bones before giving one final sad smile and turning away, feeling like he was in a sad rom-com before as he grabbed his suitcase and walked nto the airport ready to catch a flight to Seoul. Where he would learn to heal and the boy he left behind will also be able to heal without having the other there aswell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope u guys like this, I know it wasnt requested but would u guys like another part? I'll probably do one anyways lol but just wondering. 
> 
> I hope to get an actual request done soon but school is being a bitch rn and am I making excuses? Yep, sorry 😂.
> 
> Feel free to send requests :) x


End file.
